prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
October 23, 2018 Smackdown results
The October 23, 2018 Edition of Smackdown Live is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's Smackdown brand, which took place on October 23, 2018 at the Prudential Center in Newark, New Jersey. Summary The New Day kicked off SmackDown LIVE by addressing the very controversial way they lost the SmackDown Tag Team Titles last week, as Big Show shockingly assisted The Bar to victory. Rather than dwelling on Big Show's seemingly unprovoked assault, however, Kofi Kingston, Xavier Woods and Big E focused on the challenges ahead ... like Kofi's one-on-one contest with a member of the new faction. After some deliberation (and taunting) on the part of Sheamus, Cesaro and Big Show, The World's Largest Athlete squared off with Kofi on the blue brand. From there, Big Show demolished Kingston, pulverizing The New Day member with a barrage of strikes and chops and punctuating the beatdown with a trio of Chokeslams. Fed up and fearing for their partner's safety, Big E and Woods attempted to interject, but they were quickly met by Cesaro & Sheamus. New Day were no match for the blue brand's newest trio, however, as Big Show, The Celtic Warrior and The Swiss Cyborg issued a savage beatdown, featuring a Chokeslam to Big E and a Knockout Punch and a Chokeslam to Woods. The message? The Bar has clearly been raised. In a rematch from SmackDown 1000, WWE Champion AJ Styles & Daniel Bryan attempted to work cohesively against The Usos, as their WWE Title clash at WWE Crown Jewel rapidly approaches. Much like last week, Styles and Bryan matched the blue brand cornerstones move for move while making timely tags and seemingly keeping the peace. However, the good vibes could only last so long, and The Phenomenal One drilled Bryan with a Pele Kick – seemingly accidently—after Jey Uso evaded it. That split second of miscommunication between AJ and Bryan was all Jimmy Uso needed to connect with a big splash and pin Styles to earn a second consecutive win. Still down on the canvas, Bryan and Styles exchanged unpleasant looks with one another. After he made a dazzling in-ring return to SmackDown LIVE last week and defeated Shinsuke Nakamura in a thrilling bout to secure his place in the WWE World Cup, Rey Mysterio joined fellow World Cup competitor The Miz on a must-see edition of “Miz TV.” It didn't take long for The A-Lister to totally downplay and disparage Mysterio's return to the blue brand and make it clear that, in his opinion, nobody cares about underdog stories anymore. The Biggest Little Man retorted very directly and challenged Miz to a match tonight. This seemingly baffled The A-Lister, who got the jump on Rey-Rey with a flurry of cheap shots, but The Master of the 619 turned it around and got Miz in position for that very move. Miz got out of dodge just in the nick of time, setting up an impromptu bout between Mysterio and The Awesome One. After watching the confrontation on “Miz TV” moments earlier, SmackDown LIVE General Manager Paige gave Rey Mysterio what he wanted, setting up him vs. Miz for right now on the blue brand. There was no warming up in the bullpen for Mysterio, as he came out of the gates hot and was all over Miz. Crafty as ever though, The Miz found his openings and wore down the legendary luchador as the match progressed. In the pivotal moments, Rey caught Miz off-guard with a headscissors that landed The A-Lister in perfect position for the 619, allowing Rey to tattoo his opponent with his signature maneuver, drop the dime off the top rope and get the monumental W heading into WWE's World Cup. After WWE Evolution Battle Royal participants Mandy Rose and Naomi had gotten into a spat on social media over the weekend, Paige set up a match between the two, which later transitioned into a tag team match after Rose and Sonya Deville challenged Naomi and Asuka earlier in the night. Before the match could begin, however, The IIconics arrived with the message that they would be the victors in the Battle Royal, which then opened the door for Lana, Carmella and Zelina Vega to hit the scene ahead of Sunday's high-stakes Battle Royal, which will award the victor a future Women's Championship Match. The Princess of Staten Island attempted to lighten the mood with a dance break, but Vega scoffed at the idea and incited an all-out brawl. Bodies were flying in a scrap that saw Asuka stand tall, but will The Empress of Tomorrow outlast the field this Sunday? With the WWE World Cup on the horizon, SmackDown LIVE Commissioner Shane McMahon arrived on SmackDown LIVE to hype the Team Blue Superstars repping the Tuesday night titans in the WWE World Cup to determine the best in the world at WWE Crown Jewel. Shane-O-Mac stressed the magnitude of the WWE World Cup, reminding that the winner of the competition will be revered forever. With that, Shane made way for tonight's main event, which included two World Cup competitors and bitter rivals: Jeff Hardy vs. Randy Orton. A classic, brutal rivalry was reignited, as Jeff Hardy squared off with Randy Orton on SmackDown LIVE. The two WWE World Cup combatants battled it out for the first time since their barbaric clash inside Hell in a Cell last month. The two picked up right where they left off, as the contest saw The Viper savagely backdrop Hardy onto the announcer's table and The Charismatic Enigma fire back with his explosive attack, including Whisper in the Wind and a Twist of Fate. However, just when it seemed that Jeff was setting up for the Swanton Bomb, The Apex Predator wisely rolled to the floor. Hardy attempted another spur-of-the-moment Swanton onto Randy's prone body on the floor, but Randy moved out of the way, leaving Hardy in bad shape. Orton rolled Hardy back into the ring, and although Jeff evaded an RKO, the war-torn Charismatic Enigma was easy pickings for The Viper, who connected with the dreaded move for the win. Results ; ; *Kofi Kingston (w/ Big E & Xavier Woods) defeated The Big Show (w/ Cesaro & Sheamus) by disqualification (3:44) *The Usos (Jey & Jimmy Uso) defeated AJ Styles & Daniel Bryan (9:31) *Rusev (w/ Lana) defeated Aiden English (3:55) *Rey Mysterio defeated The Miz (11:33) *Asuka and Naomi vs. Mandy Rose and Sonya Deville match never got started. *Randy Orton defeated Jeff Hardy (9:22) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery The Big Show vs. Kofi Kingston 10-23-18 SD 1.jpg 10-23-18 SD 2.jpg 10-23-18 SD 3.jpg 10-23-18 SD 4.jpg 10-23-18 SD 5.jpg 10-23-18 SD 6.jpg The Usos vs. AJ Styles & Daniel Bryan 10-23-18 SD 7.jpg 10-23-18 SD 8.jpg 10-23-18 SD 9.jpg 10-23-18 SD 10.jpg 10-23-18 SD 11.jpg 10-23-18 SD 12.jpg Rey Mysterio on MizTV 10-23-18 SD 13.jpg 10-23-18 SD 14.jpg 10-23-18 SD 15.jpg 10-23-18 SD 16.jpg 10-23-18 SD 17.jpg 10-23-18 SD 18.jpg Rey Mysterio vs. The Miz 10-23-18 SD 19.jpg 10-23-18 SD 20.jpg 10-23-18 SD 21.jpg 10-23-18 SD 22.jpg 10-23-18 SD 23.jpg 10-23-18 SD 24.jpg Women's Battle Royal competitors get out of control 10-23-18 SD 25.jpg 10-23-18 SD 26.jpg 10-23-18 SD 27.jpg 10-23-18 SD 28.jpg 10-23-18 SD 29.jpg 10-23-18 SD 30.jpg Jeff Hardy vs. Randy Orton 10-23-18 SD 31.jpg 10-23-18 SD 32.jpg 10-23-18 SD 33.jpg 10-23-18 SD 34.jpg 10-23-18 SD 35.jpg 10-23-18 SD 36.jpg See also *Smackdown Live *The show's venue details External links * WWE Smackdown Live #1001 at CAGEMATCH.net * WWE Smackdown Live #1001 at WWE.com * Smackdown #1001 on WWE Network Category:2018 events Category:2018 television events Category:WWE Smackdown results